Talk:The rant/@comment-179.218.191.219-20170212140709/@comment-6024608-20170216152109
No, I am just someone who can tell very dim Fantasy from at least an attempt at Science Fiction. Science Fiction is meant to portray something that relates to the Real World (which Bioshock 1/2 are far closer to, than the feeble FAKE everything - history/society/religion/science in Infinite BS). And THEN is shown the impact of whatever technology it is ('Bio' in the 2 real 'Bio'Shock games) on Society (in this case disruptive empowerment abused by a power hungry sociopath, showing the fragility of modern society -- and which probably would do the same in the world YOU live in right now). Columbia was already so f$%&*ed up to start with. It is also NOTHING like '1900 America' hype they peddled to you and said it was supposed to be. Comstock's weird societal 'visions' existed before he even met the Luteces. Floating up in the air was supposed to have made Columbia like it turned out to be ? NO. Some crazy South-Will-Rise-Again Cultists made it that, whether it floated or not. (( It coulda been a remote colony in the middle of the South American jungle for all the 'Quantum BS' mattered. )) Timetravel and dimension skipping ??? - just a plot crutch and easy scene changer. Rebellion in a Soul Crushing Police State ??? (again, dont need floaties/tears for that) 'Redemption' which is then twisted up by the inconsistant timeline gobbledeegook ? A revenge oriented dimensional god who isn't even supposed to still exist (the whole reason to kill Booker) who then still exists just to link the game to 'Rapture' to justify the use of the game branding ??? Not just Fantasy, but *BAD* Fantasy. (even fantasy is supposed to have consistency) BTW, Who says any of it (Plasmids) took seconds? Who says that the Plasmid did quite what they are named to be. Read the section I have on Plasmids (and on organic equivalents at least physically possible, and the rest being alot of product hype and self-delusion). You the Player are Jack - an artificially created mutant 4yr old child with his head and perceptions formed with who knows what images/thoughts/understandings. An awful lot in the game was seen through those ADAM-addled MUTANT eyes, with so much easily not understood or realized. The Plasmids did not have to be as spectacular as you thought you saw them -- consider it like what the simplest things look like while you are on LSD. You are a pawn shaped by and under Fontaines control and follow his lies throughout the game. That actually would have been a good meta-theme to give the player (... what could you actually trust of what you see?? or what you are told ???) -- That is if they weren't so much more interested in the SlaughterFest aspects of the game which they thought they required to sell it. SAD was that they called Infinite BS a Bio Shock game : Flimsy Special Effect Shock ??? Quantum Bullshit Shock ?? Hyped Too Much in The Promotions Shock ??? Confusing and Meaningless Plot Shock ?? It Was All Booker Splicer's Fever Dream Shock ??? As to Infinite BS not supposedly being attempted as of the 'Science Fiction' genre, then why all the detail about Quantum Physics, which is a real thing. In one of the many interviews, one of the game's developers said that they had consulted with a Quantum Physics "expert". Unfortunately they largely just made use of real Quantum Physics buzzwords and misused them to form their plot events any way they felt like. . . .